


Jean Loser Kirschtein

by GabbyHarlow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dinosaur sheets, First Time, Fluff, M/M, jean is nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyHarlow/pseuds/GabbyHarlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jean and Marco have planned their first time and Jean promptly freaks out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jean Loser Kirschtein

**Author's Note:**

> This is for curseboxes on tumblr.
> 
> Based on this au: http://curseboxes.tumblr.com/post/75825378220/jean-planning-his-and-marcos-first-time
> 
> This is un-beta'd.

Today was the day. Jean was nervous, even though he knew he shouldn't be. He and Marco planned it all out the week before. It was weird to talk about, but hey, they needed to talk about it sometime. He was in the process of frantically cleaning his room- if you define cleaning as shoving all of his clothes and dirty plates underneath his bed. He made sure his mom was out of town for the weekend, giving them enough time, if things were awkward. 

Earlier that day, Jean had made a mix tape of all the songs that made him think of Marco. With self-consciousness getting the best of him, he sat on his bed tapping his fingers while anxiety clouded his mind. What was Marco going to think about the mix tape he made? Did he put a total boner-killer on it? Oh God, what if they were getting all heated and something came on that just ruined Marco and he never wanted to see Jean again? What about about his Tyrannosaurus Rex sheets he had since he was 7 years old? 

He could just see it; Marco outlining his neck in kisses and then he pulls the sheets over to cover them and he sees the obnoxious green dinosaurs scattered in a pattern on the bed. Marco would die of laughter. The night would be, to say the least, ruined. 

Jean checks his phone, Marco would be over in 10 minutes. That's when Jean went haywire. He worried about every single possibility that could go wrong. Rushing to the bathroom, he quickly brushed his teeth for the 3rd time in the span of an hour. Hearing a knock on the door, he swore his heart skipped one too many beats. Checking his breath in the palm of his hand, he opened the door to see the freckled beauty. His freckled beauty. 

“Hi,” breathed Marco.

Jean had an awkward smile on his face, which was more red than a tomato. “Hi,” he responded. He could feel all of the heat in his body, and he knew he was sweating. 

“You're a mess,” Marco laughed as he walked inside and kissed Jean on the cheek.

He followed Marco into his bedroom. He plopped on his bed as Jean went to put the disk into his radio. 

“Oh,” Marco gasped. “I love this song.”

Jean smiled, grabbing Marco's hand and pulling him to his feet, “I know.”

Jean pulled Marco close as they began to spin around the room. “What's got you so nervous?” Marco questioned.

Oh, I don't know, other than the fact that I'm going to be fucking you pretty soon and I- “You. I'm afraid this will go so wrong and you're going to laugh at me.”

The freckled face chuckled, “I would never laugh at you. You know that. If anything goes wrong, which I highly doubt, we can try again. I'm not going anywhere, Loser Jean Kirschtein.”

“But my dinosaur bed sheets-” Jean was interrupted. “-Are incredibly adorable. Shush.” Marco smiled and kissed him. “We can work through this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that's it! Sorry it's so short!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
